1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pivotal tool useful in the grilling arts. More particularly, it relates to a pivotal multi-purpose tool having opposable pivotally attached ends adapted for grasping, among other things, a grill grate or other grill accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the grilling arts, particularly the gas or charcoal grilling arts, it is known that it is undesirable to handle the grill grate with bare hands. If the grate is hot, it is dangerous to touch the grate. However, even if the grate is cool, particularly a seasoned grate, it is undesirable to handle the grate because the seasoned grates will transfer grease to the individual's hands. Additionally, especially in the charcoal and/or wood smoking grilling art, it is known that it is advantageous to be able to move hot briquettes or to place wood chunks in or around the fire. Further, other grill accessories, such as cedar grill planks, or ceramic grill stones which can be used on the cooking surface of the grill also become very hot. In this regard, it is desirable to have a tool that is adapted to grasp chunks of wood and/or charcoal and to lift the cooking grates or other grill cooking accessories.
In the known art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,985, issued to P. E. Mahoney on Sep. 18, 1984, describes a barbecue lifting tool, having a handle, an elongated shaft, and a grill engaging element. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,268, issued to L. H. Baker et al on Sep. 13, 1994, describes a tool for lifting the grill off of a barbecue burner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,721, issued to A. Walde on Aug. 10, 1999, describes a multi-function, adjustable grip, barbecue tong assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,951, issued to J. C. Amodeo on Nov. 1, 2005, describes a wire rack and grill lifting tool having a handle connected to a flexible stabilizing member that engages the top surface of a wire rack, and a hook member that extends downwardly to engage and receive the wire rack. U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,310, issued to R. Nabors on Oct. 15, 2013, describes a grill hook device for lifting a cooking grate from a charcoal grill. U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,341, issued to J. K. Greer on Nov. 12, 2013, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,269, also issued to J. K. Greer on Jun. 3, 2014, both describe a grill grate lifter. Finally, Deutsch Patent No. 200 16819 U1, registered to M. Goldmann, on Jan. 4, 2001, describes tongs to be used for an open fire or barbecue.
Other similar tools are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 613,355, issued to R. G. Burton on Nov. 1, 1898, describes kitchen tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 749,110, issued to J. H. Spangler describes household tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,216, issued to M. Lombardi on May 15, 1923, describes an ash pan lifter. U.S. Pat. No. 1,484,100, issued to J. C. Wertz on Feb. 19, 1924, describes cinder tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,655, issued to B. F. Bower on Jun. 30, 1959, describes frankfurter tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,775, issued to L. E. Boyd on Jun. 22, 1976, describes a set of tongs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,806, issued to J. J. Halladay et al on Aug. 12, 1997, describes a pivotal set of tongs with tapered jaws for removing an inking plug from an ink container. U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,936, issued to M. V. Graziano on Jan. 10, 2012, describes a pivotally operated gripping device. U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,416, issued to J. D. Oberg on Aug. 28, 2012, describes a fireplace log handling device.
The problem with many such devices for lifting a cooking grate from a grill is that the known devices place the user's hands over the cooking grate and exposed to the direct heat of the flame. And, many of the known tools for lifting the cooking grate are not adapted for grasping and moving charcoal briquettes, chunks of wood, or other grill cooking accessories, such as cedar planks or ceramic grill stones. What is missing in the art is a pivotal grill tool for grasping and lifting a cooking grate from a grill, such as, but not limited to, a charcoal grill and for grasping and lifting grill accessories, and that has handle members that position the user's hands away from the direct heat of the flame.